Explosive Experiments
by Shinoth
Summary: Harry Potter was a curious child, and always wondered how he could use the weird power he seemed to have. But after one incident at the Dursleys too many, something inside him snapped. Now, Harry won't let anything hold him back from having his fun. Warning: this fic contains violence, fire and OOC!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Explosive Experiments**

Chapter 1

* * *

In a small cupboard under the stairs, a young boy was concentrating. The boy, one Harry James Potter, was seven years old, and the cupboard was his room. This was because he lived with his uncle, aunt and cousin, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley, and they didn't want to "waste a perfectly good room on a freak like him."

Why was it that they called him a freak? It was because unusual things sometimes happened when Harry was nearby. One time, he somehow turned a teacher's hair blue when said teacher was being unfair to him. Another time, he managed to set the rug on fire when Dudley shoved him away. And only a few days ago, he actually _teleported_ from an alley next to the school to the roof of said school.

These were only a few instances of "freaky things" happening. And every time a "freaky thing" happened, Harry got punished. Sometimes his relatives deprived him of food, most of the time they locked him in his cupboard for a few days, and there had been a few times where Uncle Vernon lashed him with his belt.

However, Harry didn't think the "freaky things" were a bad thing at all. Rather, he always tried to have them happen whenever he was alone. Sometimes he even tried something new. Most of the time, he got nowhere, but he was able to summon a small ball of light or fire, or to draw something roughly two feet away from him to himself.

Which was the reason Harry was currently concentrating: there was a ball of light the size of his hand hovering in front of him, and he wanted to see how long he could keep it going.

"Up, get up!"

Harry lost his concentration as Aunt Petunia rapped on his door. The light faded, and Harry opened the door.

"Go to the kitchen and make breakfast." Aunt Petunia snapped. "And don't waste time!"

Harry nodded and went to make breakfast. As he was preparing the food, he thought of how he could do the teleporting trick from a few days ago again. As the bacon was sizzling, he checked the time and winced. He was taking too long. Maybe if he could get breakfast on the table, Uncle Vernon wouldn't get mad.

So he decided to try something. After making sure he was the only one in the kitchen, he focused on the furnace's flames. He felt for that weird feeling he always got when he made something freaky happen, and mentally commanded the flames to intensify.

The flames intensified alright. The pan was surrounded by flames, and the bacon started burning way faster than Harry anticipated. He frantically commanded the flames to die down while turning the furnace off. The fire disappeared, but the bacon was burned. But that wasn't the worst part...

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL IS GOING ON HERE, FREAK?!"

Harry yelped and jumped a foot in the air. Uncle Vernon stood in the doorway, and he had seen everything.

"TRYING TO SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE?!" he shouted "YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE MANIAC! AND AFTER WE WERE SO KIND TO TAKE YOU IN!"

"I wasn't trying to set the house on fire!" Harry pleaded "I was just trying to get the bacon to cook faster so you could have breakfast earlier!"

Vernon, in all his purple-faced glory, stomped over to the furnace, saw the burned bacon, and rounded on Harry again.

"Follow me" he growled "NOW!"

* * *

Harry hung his head as he followed his uncle into the dining room. Vernon looked at Petunia and Dudley and said: "The freak burned the bacon. And guess what? He was using his _freakishness_ again! In our kitchen!"

Dudley and Petunia widened their eyes, and Dudley started a horribly fake wail. Petunia, on the other hand screamed at Harry.

"You little ingrate! Using your freak powers in _my_ kitchen! Back to your cupboard!"

"No, Petunia." Vernon rumbled, and Harry noticed a gleam in his uncle's eyes that he didn't like "let's hear if the freak has anything to say in his defense first. Well, boy?!"

"I really just wanted to help!" Harry said. He knew he wasn't getting out of punishment, but he _did_ want to see whether his family cared for him at all. "I was trying to make sure breakfast was ready earlier than usual, so that maybe..."

"So that what?" Petunia interrupted "So that you could get out of punishment? That we might start to like you? That we would treat you the same as Dudders? That we would forget that you're a FREAK?!"

Harry winced at that and stayed silent. Seeing that as an affirmative response, Petunia gave Harry a revolting look. She prepared to say something, but Vernon beat her to it.

"LIKE YOU?!" he shouted incredulously "Treat YOU the same as our son?! You're a freak! Freaks like you don't deserve to be liked or loved! Freaks like you aren't family to upstanding citizens like us! Freaks like you deserve NOTHING! You should be grateful that we let you stay here at all, you disgusting piece of trash!"

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. Was that...really what they thought of him? He knew his relatives didn't like him but...Uncle Vernon outright _hated_ him! He looked at Petunia and Dudley. Dudley was laughing raucously at Harry, and Petunia nodded vigorously at everything Vernon said, still with that revolting look on her face.

"You're as bad as those drunken layabouts that gave birth to you" she spat "And when they went and got themselves killed, who got saddled with you? Us! Not even their freakish friends wanted you, they just dumped you on our doorstep like trash!" She smirked malevolently when she saw Harry's disbelieving expression.

Vernon, meanwhile, grabbed his belt.

"Come here you." He growled while tearing Harry's over-sized shirt off "Here's what a freak like you really deserves."

Harry was still numb, so he barely registered the first lash. However, the second lash hit him hard and he yelped. He yelped as Vernon continued to hit him, and he heard Dudley laughing and cheering, and he saw Petunia still with the same look...

...and he felt the last hope that his family could possibly grow to like him die.

Something inside him snapped. He always did what they asked of him, from cooking almost all of their meals, to working the garden perfectly, to cleaning every surface of the house. He put up with the lack of food, the lashings, the games of Harry Hunting, the dark cupboard. All in the hope that they would eventually start treating him as family.

But no more.

From now on, he'd use his freakishness...no, his _powers_ the way he wanted! He would not put up with the Dursley's abuse anymore!

As Vernon brought down the belt again, Harry felt for that feeling, or his power core as he decided to start calling it, and pulled.

Something erupted from the young boy, and Vernon was blown backwards by an invisible force. Petunia and Dudley felt some of the force as well, and their mouths dropped open from shock. Vernon pulled himself of the floor and started towards Harry "Why you little..."

"SHUT IT!" Harry bellowed, and he thrust his hand out. Vernon was blown backwards again. Harry looked from his uncle to his hand in awe. He liked this. He liked this a lot. A wide grin found itself on his face.

Dudley got up from his chair. He didn't understand what the freak just did, but he didn't like it. As he made his way over he raised his fist and prepared to hit Harry, but Harry decided to try something else. He formed a small ball of fire in his hand, and threw it towards Dudley. It hit the overweight boy right in the chest, and Dudley screamed and dropped to the floor. Petunia screamed too, and frantically tried to put the fire out.

Harry's grin grew wider, and it threatened to split his face when he saw his uncle scrambling up. 'I pulled off a shockwave, I set Dudders on fire...what if I combine them?' he thought. He focused with all his might on a space between him and Vernon. Just as Vernon was on his feet again, the air in front of him exploded in a small fireball and he fell down for the third time, except this time he was on fire. Vernon quickly rolled on the ground and managed to put the small fire out, while at the same time Petunia managed to extinguish Dudley's fire.

Harry threw his head back and laughed. It was an insane cackle, full of demented glee. The fire! The panic! The dumb shock on his relatives' faces! It was all so GREAT! And he managed to make an explosion! A small one, but still. He'd always loved the explosions he saw on TV whenever he could get away with watching. Now he could make them himself!

The Dursleys watched their freakish relative with fear. Dudley tried to go up to Harry to punch him, but Petunia stopped him. Vernon's survival instinct kicked in. He hated to admit it to himself, but the boy could obviously control his freakishness. And now the runt had to go bloody insane! He looked at his wife and son, and back at the still laughing Harry. One thing was clear: they could no longer use the freak like they wanted to.

After five minutes Harry finally stopped laughing. Curiously, he opened his hand. A ball of light appeared in it. Grinning, he opened his other hand. A ball of fire appeared. Harry chuckled. So many ways to use his power! And if the Dursleys had a problem with it...well, he could give them another taste of his fire!

"Guess what, Dursleys?" Harry asked with a wide grin "I've got power, and I'm gonna use it how I want! So many _experiments_ to run!"

The Dursleys' eyes widened, and Harry cackled again. He was looking forward to some _fun_ years with his _dear_ relatives. Not to mention trying to find just what his power could do!

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hello there. This was just a little story that wouldn't leave my mind. It's also my first fic. I was thinking of leaving this as a one-shot, but maybe I'll add to this somewhere down the line._

 _Hope you enjoyed reading this, and if you didn't sorry for wasting your time. Peace out._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

After his little showdown with the Dursleys, Harry decided to claim Dudley's second bedroom for himself. The cupboard was getting a little small after all, and he was going to need a little more room to test his powers. When he entered the bedroom, he found that most of the room was covered in Dudley's old toys.

Harry spent the rest of the day practicing with his powers, mostly using small fireballs to deal with all the garbage in his new room, with the occasional explosion or shockwave thrown in. He did pause when he found a still working lighter.

"Maybe I can make the fire bigger?" Harry murmured to himself. He clicked the lighter, and a small flame appeared. Next, he put some of his power in the lighter, and the flame grew bigger than the lighter itself. 'Wicked!' Harry thought with a large smile.

When it turned dark outside, Harry grew tired. Not only was it late, but he could tell that his power core was running a little low. He climbed in his new bed and fell asleep, with a smile still on his face.

* * *

Vernon sat at the kitchen table, downing a glass of cognac. He couldn't believe the little bastard. Blowing him away and setting him and his son on fire with his freak powers! Reaching for the bottle, he found it empty. _Again._

"Petunia!" he shouted "Another bottle!"

"Vernon, I really think you should stop drinking" Petunia said nervously "You've already emptied two bottles!"

"I don't care!" Vernon yelled "That little freak set us on fire today! Him! Why I oughta teach him a proper lesson...actually..." He got an idea. "The boy still needs to sleep. And if the boy's asleep, he can't use his freakishness."

"Vernon, what are you-"

"I'm saying this is our chance!" Vernon exclaimed drunkenly "We kill the little brat in his sleep, and we'll be rid of him! He can't use his freak powers if he's dead!"

"Vernon!" Petunia yelled, shocked. She wanted to say that it was the liquor talking, but she knew that he would do it if he was angry enough. "We can't! If we kill him, _their kind_ will show up! They would kill us if we kill the boy!"

"Alright, alright, you have a point" Vernon mumbled "But we can still go up there and make sure he doesn't bother us for a while! Let's catch him off guard and break his legs!" He stood up and made his way over to the stairs. Noticing that Petunia still seemed to hesitate, he added: "Come on Pet, do you really want him to tell us what to do?"

Petunia hesitated, but nodded and joined Vernon in the hallway. She went up first, quietly, and listened at the door of Dudley's second bedroom. Nothing. Slowly opening the door a little, she saw Lily's spawn, sound asleep. She gave Vernon a hesitant nod.

Grinning malevolently, Vernon entered the room. Spotting Harry, he rushed over and raised his fist. Harry woke up, saw his uncle coming at him, and sent a wave of force at him. He wasn't fast enough. Vernon punched Harry in the head before he got blown away, and Harry lost consciousness.

Vernon slowly got up. The freak was down! But before he could break him, Dudley, who was woken up by the blast, waddled over and asked what was going on.

"Dudley, my boy" Vernon said, smiling at his son "Do you want to help your old man break some freakish bones?" Dudley's grin was enough of an answer. Vernon and Dudley proceeded to break both of Harry's legs and his left arm, and Vernon gave Harry a kick to the gut for good measure. Grunting in satisfaction, Vernon led his family out of the room. With any luck, they just stamped the unnatural crap out of the freak.

* * *

Harry woke up with a groan. For some reason, he couldn't feel his legs or left arm, thought he did feel tingly in those places. His stomach tingled too. Just what did that mean? A second later, it rumbled. At least he knew that meant he was hungry. He tried to remember what happened. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep in his new room.

'Wait a sec' Harry thought 'I woke up because there was a rhino in my room. No wait, it wasn't a rhino...it was Vernon. Eh, close enough. He ran at me, he tried to punch me, I blew him away, and...that's it. Wait, did he actually hit me?'

Harry opened his eyes and noted he was still in his new room. His shirt had bloodstains on it, but otherwise everything looked the same as it did when he went to sleep. The Dursleys actually left him here instead of throwing him back in his cupboard? Weird. Ah well. Harry shrugged.

Or rather, shrugged with one shoulder, because his left arm wouldn't move.

"Ok, what is with this tingly feeling?" Harry said annoyed. With his good arm, Harry took off his shirt and looked at his left arm. It was covered in angry purple bruises. However, one of them had a green glow to it and seemed to be slowly disappearing. He then looked at his legs. Same story. Finally, he looked at his chest. There was one spot that was covered with a brighter green glow than the ones on his limbs. At the same time, the tingling there seemed to lessen. Harry's eyes widened in realization.

"Holy shit I have healing powers" he deadpanned "Holy shit I have healing powers!" This time, he was grinning widely. His powers could heal him! Vernon would get the surprise of his life! Tapping into his power core, Harry tried to make his body heal faster. Nothing happened. Frowning, he tried again. Again, nothing. Seems like he was healing as fast as he could.

Frowning, Harry laid back against the pillow. Might as well think of how he was going to _surprise_ his relatives while he waited. Spotting his new lighter on the desk, Harry grinned and made it come to him.

As soon as he used his power to summon the lighter, his legs and arm started to hurt. Badly. Harry narrowly bit down a scream and redirected his power into healing his limbs.

'Ok, using my power while I'm healing is a bad idea' he thought. 'I don't want to wait all that long though. As soon as I can move again, Vernon's getting it. He hit me, so I hit back. But how?'

Harry picked up his lighter and flicked it on. Fire...fire was fun. Lots of things could get set on fire easily. Paper, clothes, wood, annoying relatives, a lot of things. The flame from the lighter was too small though, unless he made it bigger. Unless...

Harry shot up. Of course! Petunia loved to use hairspray, which has highly flammable! He could make his own flamethrower without even using his power! Harry tried to get up to the bathroom, but his legs still wouldn't move. Huffing in irritation, he just kept flicking his lighter on and off.

"Guess I should train my body too, not just my powers" Harry said to himself "I'm not having the walrus surprise me again. Actually, not just him. Dudley and his stooges too. And if I can run faster, I can go to fun places easier! That reminds me, I still want to get that teleporting trick from a few days ago down..."

* * *

For the next few hours, Harry kept thinking about his future plans. Get stronger, get faster, get a hairspray flamethrower, find out what he can do with his powers, and learn how to teleport. That sounded like a good list, but there was something missing from it. Ah, yes. Make sure the Dursleys got the memo that HE was in charge of his life. Dudley's stooges could use that lesson. Hell, come to think of it, all of Little Whinging would need a heads up! Harry let out a chuckle at that thought. Maybe he could make the town a little less boring while he was at it.

Finally, after the sun had already started to set and he'd heard Dudley entering his room, Harry could move his legs and arms again, though they still tingled. He sneaked out of his room, went into the bathroom, grabbed the hairspray and went back into his room. He flicked the lighter on, held it under the nozzle, and sprayed.

A gout of flame bigger than Harry was tall erupted from the can. Harry stared for a second, and laughed. This was great! He had his own flamethrower! And he didn't even have to use his powers!

With an excited grin, Harry headed downstairs. When he looked at the hallway calendar, he noted that he'd been out for two days. Huh, go figure.

He found Vernon in the living room, reading a newspaper. Harry giggled in anticipation. Vernon heard him, turned towards him, and paled.

"You" he spluttered "How are you here?! You can't be walking around! Your legs were broken!"

"And my left arm" Harry helpfully added in a cheery tone "And you gave me a blow to the head, and one to my gut too. But, as you can see, I got better. Still, breaking my bones really wasn't very nice, uncle. I could have used those two days doing more _fun_ things! So guess what? Payback time!"

Vernon started to turn purple, but Harry revealed the lighter and hairspray he had behind his back. He aimed the nozzle towards Vernon, lit the lighter, and sprayed. Vernon cursed and dove to the side, and Harry adjusted his aim. Vernon's mustache caught on fire, and he yelled out in pain. He rolled his face against the ground while Harry laughed.

"VERNON!" And there was Petunia. Ah, and Dudders too. Harry turned his makeshift flamethrower towards the two, but Petunia quickly grabbed her son and dove out of the way. Harry shrugged and went back to setting Vernon on fire. The fat man screamed in agony while Harry just watched.

"Stop it!" Petunia yelled "Please stop! You're killing him!"

"Why should I stop?" Harry asked "He hurt me. I hurt him back. I couldn't leave my bed for a while because of him. I'm just returning the favor. And you know the best part?"

Petunia paled and shook her head. Harry's grin grew.

"I'm not even using my powers. Imagine what I could do to him, and you and Dudley by the way, if I did use them!" Harry said, while lighting a small fireball in his hand. His body hurt a bit, but he ignored it. "Wanna find out what happens when I launch this at the spray can?"

"NO!" Petunia yelled "Please! You'll blow us all to kingdom come! We'll do anything! Just don't kill us!"

"Anything?"

Petunia gulped and nodded. She loved Vernon and Dudley. She did not want to die, and she didn't want them to die. Even if it meant catering to her crazy nephew's every wish. She looked into Harry's bright green eyes and suddenly she felt like she signed a deal with the devil.

"Alrighty then!" Harry said cheerfully "Here's the deal. First off, anyone tries to hurt or kill me, I hurt or kill right back. You might wanna drill that into those two fatso's minds. Would be a shame if Vernon couldn't go to work anymore, right?

"Second off, I do whatever I want. I go wherever I want. You don't make a fuss about it. If you hear explosions, you ignore it. If someone asks about me, you make something up. You know, I remember a line that sums it up pretty well. What was it again? _Don't ask questions?_

"Third off, your money is my money. If I need money for something, you give me it. Or Vernon. Don't worry, I won't ask for anything all that expensive. Well, nothing more expensive than renovating the house would be.

"Fourth off, no chores, no cooking, no gardening, none of that stuff. And for every meal, save some for me in the fridge.

"Fifth off, you really should tell the ambulance people that Dudley should be more careful with fire around his dad. Catch, Dudders!" Harry threw his lighter towards Dudley. Dudley, who was horribly confused and scared by everything, caught it by reflex. Harry turned his grin back to Petunia, who caught the implication. What happened today was an accident. She swallowed. As tempted as she was to shout and scream in Harry's face, she knew that would be a bad idea. She nodded and quickly made her way to the phone to call an ambulance for Vernon.

* * *

A few weeks later, the Dursley household had changed quite a bit. Vernon stayed in the hospital for a week and a half, and when he returned to Privet Drive, Petunia told him of their new arrangement with Harry. Vernon had stomped over to Harry and voiced his disagreements in a loud, purple, and angry manner.

Harry noted his disagreements, especially his uncle's lovely shade of purple, proceeded to ignore them, and blew Vernon into a wall. After that, Vernon was a lot more quiet.

Harry, however, found that his new life was a lot more fun than his old life. He tried to see if he could teleport again, but so far he didn't have a lot of progress. He remembered how it felt (like being squeezed through the cupboard door), but he just couldn't get it down properly. He managed it once, on accident, when he got frustrated with it, but in doing so he left a few fingernails from his left hand behind.

He did manage a lot of other things with his powers though. One time, he hurt his hand deliberately, and his power managed to heal it back to normal in less than a minute! Still, getting hurt wasn't comfortable, so he decided not to check out all of his healing powers just yet.

Making fire- and light-balls was as easy as flicking his wrist now. He even managed to do it with his new lighter he bought, though he did need to put his power in it. He could also change the color of the lighter's flame. His favorite was green. Aside from that, he could make ice, blast things with air, summon objects to him, create small shock waves, and a few other things.

Harry had also started thinking about his physical condition. After he sent Vernon to the hospital, he looked at himself and saw just how tiny and scrawny he was. He didn't like it. So he decided to train. And for that, he set up a training regiment for himself.

100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and a 6-mile run every day. It was tiring, but he was already starting to see results. The fact that he actually got healthy amounts of food now probably helped as well.

Right now, Harry was reading a book on science. Now, Harry wasn't normally an avid reader, but he did wonder how some of the things he could do worked. If he knew how things worked, he could direct his power to do those thing more easily. And books were a pretty good way to look things up.

Only books with interesting stuff in it though. Other books he'd love to burn on sight.

He grinned as he found the passage he was looking for.

' _An explosion is a sudden, violent change of potential energy to work, which transfers to its surrounding in the form of a rapidly moving rise in pressure called a blast wave or a shock wave. The shock wave can cause substantial damage._ '

Harry put the book aside and focused on an empty space in front of him. Tapping into his core, he slowly gathered a bit of air into a specific spot. After a few seconds of gathering air, he let go of his power. Sure enough, a small shock wave erupted. Harry laughed. He figured out how to create his own explosion! He quickly wrote it down in his notebook.

After a few more tries, the alarm clock went off. Harry frowned. Right, school started again. Ah well, he could use the boring classes to think of some more experiments. The problem was Dudley's gang. Dudley was probably stupid enough to think that five against one would mean they could walk all over him. Idiots. They'd just give him a fun time.

As Harry made his way toward school, he noted again just how _boring_ Little Whinging was. The houses, the streets, the stores, everything looked _the bloody same._ Maybe he should bring some more color to the town. And fire. Deciding he might as well start sooner rather than later, he hid himself and lobbed a small fireball towards a rose bush.

Sure enough, during lunch break, the idiots struck. Dudley, Malcolm, Dennis and Gordon confronted Harry in an alley behind the school, and Piers came up from behind.

"Guess what, freak?" Dudley taunted. It was official, Dudley never learned "There's five of us and one of you. Your freakishness won't help you now!"

Harry just threw his head back and laughed. Really? That's the best he could come up with? He noticed Piers grabbing his wrists, and saw that the Fatsome Foursome were approaching with nasty smirks. Harry grinned right back.

"Wanna play a game, morons?" He asked

"Yeah, and it's called Harry Hunting!" Dudley yelled.

"Nope. It's called Fire in the Hole!" And with that, Harry let his power set his hands on fire. He found out that he couldn't get hurt by his own fire. Piers, on the other hand, yelled out in pain while waving his hands around like a moron.

The other four were stunned. Harry sprinted towards Malcolm, and punched him in the gut. At the same time he used some air to blow Malcolm out of the alley. Dennis was next. Harry kicked the bully in the shin, and followed it up with an uppercut. Dennis tried to punch Harry in the face, but the green-eyed boy just tilted his head to evade it. Another gust of wind sent Dennis into the wall.

Gordon had gotten over his shock, and charged toward Harry. Harry leaned to the side, allowing Gordon to lose his balance. Harry capitalized on that on sent him sprawling with a small shove. Harry grinned and before Gordon could get up, the smaller boy stomped him on the back of the head until he was knocked out.

"So, Dudley" Harry drawled, slowly stalking toward his cousin "what was the game called again?"

Dudley let out a small yelp and backed away slowly. Seems like he finally remembered what Harry could do. Harry cackled and pulled out the hairspray and lighter. He then launched a gout of flame towards Dudley. Dudley decided that running away would be the best idea he's ever had. Harry guffawed as he put his makeshift flamethrower away.

'They'll try again.' Harry thought 'They're too stupid to remember someone else beating _them_ up'

He looked at his unconscious ex-tormentors. Seems like Piers had run away as well, leaving only Malcolm, Dennis and Gordon. Suddenly he got an idea and started rummaging through his backpack. If he was going to make Little Whinging more colorful, he might as well start here. He found the can of green spray paint he'd bought a few days ago and started decorating the other boys. After he was done with them, he decided to paint the alley they were in as well.

Hang on. He recognized this alley. This was where he first managed to teleport from. Might as well see if he could do it again. Maybe being in the same place as the first time helped? Harry concentrated on the school roof, and how much he wanted to go there. Tapping into his power, Harry turned. He felt a squeezing sensation and opened his eyes. He was on the roof again!

Finally some progress! It could only get better now!

* * *

 _Author's Note: Oh Harry. Never tempt fate. It won't end well for you._

 _I'm surprised this story actually got some attention. Thanks guys. As you can see, I've decided to continue this little idea. Don't really know when the next chapter arrives. Hogwarts won't be around for a couple more chapters though._

 _Peace out._


End file.
